


emotion in the light of day

by ningicoco



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure
Genre: Gen, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 02:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10207268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ningicoco/pseuds/ningicoco
Summary: The little things are so much more important now.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meredyd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meredyd/gifts).



> Written in November 2011. Originally Posted on LJ.

Kari glances at the clock- Tai was supposed to wake up thirty minutes ago.

“Tai get up! We’re gonna be late!”

A loud groan comes from the bedroom, followed by her sleepy brother shuffling in a few seconds later.

Kari frowns at him.

“Get dressed while I make breakfast.” 

*

Tokyo buzzes around them, the colors and sounds swirling on all sides. People are constantly moving in and out of the movie theatre standing before them.

“So what movie do you want to see?” 

Tai glances down at his little sister.

“What do you mean ‘what do I want to see?’ I told you it’s my treat, and that means you get to choose the movie”.

Kari looks at him doubtfully, her voice full of concern as she asks, “Are you sure? I don’t mind if you pick Tai.”

He remembers Kari giving herself to the enemy to save her friends, Kari refusing to rest despite being sick, Kari stepping forward while consumed by light- always unafraid to sacrifice her self and desires for others.

Tai swallows the lump in his throat and ruffles his sister’s hair.

“Yeah I’m sure. Choose whatever you want.”

Her smile lights up her whole face.


End file.
